Repeating History
by charrrr
Summary: Zed and Olivia are destined to be together. Fate introduces them in all of their lives and in each reincarnation they are soulfinders and fall madly in love almost instantly. Zed doesn't remember these past lives, but Olivia does. Will they constantly be stuck in the cycle of history repeating itself, or will this life be different?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: So, if you follow my writing, you'll know that I'm currently writing my own series of Finding Sky stories. Whilst this is a Finding Sky fanfic story, it is _NOT_ a part of my series. It's a completely different story, not related to my series at all._

_I've had this idea for a while and just had to write it. I finish college in 3-4 weeks and don't start again until September so I'll have a lot more free time to write this and my other stories, woo :-)_

_Please leave reviews/favourite/follow if you like this chapter so I know if you're enjoying it and want to read more._

_Charlotte xo_

* * *

_Paris, 1840_

"Nearly finished, Madame," Genevieve, one of many maidservants of the Rousseau household spoke in their native language of French as she tightened the laces of the youngest family member's corseted dress. "This blue really does look ravishing on you, my dear. The young Boulanger boy will be completely mesmerized," she continued, adoration clear in her voice.

Adéle smiled at Genevieve through the mirror. For all sixteen years of her life, Genevieve had been a presence in Adéle's life. In fact, she was more of a mother to her than Mrs Rousseau ever had been and as soon as Adéle knew of today's plans she had made sure that Genevieve was the first - and only - person she told of her nervous excitement.

"I do hope so, Genevieve," she also spoke in French. "This meeting is very important. He is my soulfinder, my one true soul mate. From what my mother and yourself explained to me when I was younger, I know that is a life-changing matter. If things go well, we will be wed soon and it will be a perfect match. We are both highly regarded in society because of our families, so it will be the wedding of the year."

"Well, that would certainly be wonderful, Madame," Genevieve smiled fondly. "But, my sweet Adéle, do not get your hopes up. Remember what happened to your sister. Hélene trusted too quickly and now she is an unhappy marriage with a horrible man. If you do not mind me saying though, I think Mr Boulanger is a decent young gentleman. I so hope he realizes how lucky he is to have you, my dear."

"Thank you." Genevieve finished lacing up the corset and Adéle paused for a slight moment to observe her own reflection in the mirror. The corset was tight, making her bosom rise and fall with each breath she took and bringing a slight, natural blush to her skin. Her hazel eyes, the left of which had flecks of green in, were framed by long eyelashes and thick - but nicely shaped - eyebrows, and her chocolate brown hair was in gentle ringlets to the middle of her back. "Truthfully, how do I look, Genevieve?"

Genevieve was a plain woman at the age of forty-one, raggedly skinny and in grey clothing, with short and greasy-looking black hair, but her bright blue eyes and her smile always made her seem beautiful and kind. That beautiful smile graced her face now as she told Adéle: "I have never seen a young woman look as stunning as you do now, I can promise you that."

Adéle turned around slowly - her mother and Genevieve had always told her that a French woman was graceful and elegant and should not act otherwise - and gulped. "I am so nervous, Genevieve. What would I do if my own soulfinder does not like me or want me for his wife? I am a savant, I have powers. But my powers mean nothing to me if I can not have my soulfinder, the one person I am destined to be with. I do not think I could survive him not wanting me."

"Adéle Luisa Rousseau," the older woman replied in a strict voice. "You listen to me right this second. The young man seemed happy when you accidentally spoke to him in his mind and he realized who you were to him, did he not? If he weren't pleased by what he saw, he would not have asked you out on a walk with him today. And he will like you all the much more as soon as he gets to know you, don't you worry. But you must also remember your sister's mistakes and make sure you do not make the same ones."

"Hélene was unlucky enough to find out her soulfinder was a commonly man and a thief," she reminded her. "My soulfinder is not like that, nor will I ever let him be if I have anything to do with it."

"Very well then, Madame," Genevieve nodded once and took hold of Adéle's hands in her own. "I have a feeling today will go very nicely, dear. You will impress him and be wed by the end of summer!" She laughed. "And you will make him a wonderful wife, just like your mother and I have raised you to be." Suddenly, a loud knock echoed through the large house and Adéle's eyes widened. "I am guessing that is your young gentleman, Madame."

The teenage girl grinned and forgot all about being graceful as she ran out of her bedroom and along the corridor, past her father's office - where he was nearly always holed up in - and down the stairs. Marie, one of the maidservants, was about to open the door.

"No, no, Marie!" She called out breathlessly. "I shall answer the door, you can get back to your job of cleaning the kitchen."

"Yes, Madame," Marie nodded once and dashed off through the door to the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath, Adéle brushed her hands down her dress before slowly pulling open the large oak door to reveal the house's lobby to the young man on the doorstep.

Henri Boulanger. Adéle's soulfinder.

Adéle's eyes glazed over him, taking in every inch. Dressed in a smartly pressed grey suit and black tie, he looked beautiful. He was tall with a lean physique and his caramel-coloured skin was rare in Paris, making him stand out. His dark hair was slicked back and his blue eyes were looking down at Adéle as a crooked smile appeared on his face. Henri could sometimes look like an intimidating young man and people tended to have a habit of avoiding him on the streets just like they did with father, but everybody knew the family was the second richest in Paris, with Adéle's family being first. Honestly, Adéle had been one of those that were intimidated by Henri but looking into his eyes and seeing his smile now, she knew instantly how wrong she had been.

Here was her soulfinder stood in front of her... And he was more than she could have ever imagined or asked for.

* * *

_Wrickenridge, 2013 - Olivia's point of view_

I banged on the wall separating mine and my older brother's bedrooms and screamed, "James! Turn your music down!" I was attempting to unpack my things and organise my new bedroom but the heavy metal blasting from my 21-year-old brother's bedroom was irritatingly annoying and definitely a distraction.

But, my brother being the _mature_ guy that he was, replied to my shouting by turning his music up even louder. Letting out a groan of frustration, I collapsed onto my four-poster bed, giving up. In my opinion, it didn't matter whether or not I unpacked and got settled into this new town anyway. We were only going to be here for four months, why bother?

You see, both of my parents were teachers but instead of being ordinary teachers and staying at one school for at least a few years, they took international jobs and me and my brothers had no choice but to move around with them. Their contracts always lasted only four months and then we moved somewhere else; we'd been all over the world. Sometimes they extended their contracts to stay somewhere longer but that was only if the place we were living in was nice and I doubted a small town in Colorado would be enough for my parents to stay after four months.

I had grown accustomed to not having a permanent place to live but I still complained to my parents about constantly having to move. They knew it was hard, but it was their job and what they loved doing, and who was I to stop them from having their dream job? They wouldn't do that to me if the roles were reversed, they always supported me in anything I wanted to do.

As if magically sensing that I had been thinking about her - which was highly likely considering that was her savant power - my mum knocked on the door once before entering and sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Why aren't you unpacking, honey?" She asked in a calm voice. "You have a lovely bedroom here, you even have a window seat which you've always wanted. What's going on?"

"I'm sick of this," I moaned to her, not nastily. "I feel like I'll never find my proper home, like there's something better out there for me."

Mum let out a long sigh before slowly nodding her head. "James feels the same way. Michael is only fourteen, and Zachary is only five, so they're not fussed about meeting their soulfinders yet, but I know that you and James are getting impatient."

"It's tougher for me than James," I pointed out. "He doesn't have a job and he doesn't go to college, he could easily go searching for his soulfinder, but he's too lazy to do that. Mum, you know what my savant power is: I see my own past lives... I see my soulfinder. He always looks the same, so do I, but we always have different names. I feel like I know him already and I need him, mum."

"I know that. But Olivia, you're only sixteen years old. We can't just let you go looking for him on your own, you're far too young. As soon as you're eighteen, you can do whatever you want, we've already told you that."

"I know, I know," I said tiredly. "Can you leave me alone now so that I can unpack?"

"Of course," she nodded. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Oh and don't forget to lay some clothes out for school tomorrow."

"Ugh, don't remind me," were my last words to her before she left the room chuckling to herself.

I didn't move after she left. With the sound of heavy metal pounding in the background, I closed my eyes and tried to force myself to either have a vision or to fall asleep and have my power present in my dream. I wanted to lose myself in another life, another time; to lose myself in memories of my past lives.

Really, I only ever saw three main past lives. In them, I was called: Adéle Rousseau, Ashley Walker and Nancy Collins. My power had really grown in the past two years and I went from having small flashes every now and then to having either dreams or visions of one of these three lives, seeing my life and then meeting my soulfinder and spending time with him. All happy memories that I loved to see. I still occasionally had small flashes of other lives, but it was those three that I felt most connected to.

I cherished the dreams and visions my power gave me, even if it did make me long for my soulfinder even more in this life, simply because they gave me a chance to see him and those blue eyes that always made my heart skip a beat.

The only thing I disliked about my power was that I couldn't choose when I had a vision or dream of a past life, so I could never forget this dull world and go back to one with him in it.

I quickly sat up, deciding it was pointless to keep trying when it had never worked that way before. I reached to my left to grab the sketchpad and pencil I had been using in the car on the way here and had placed on my beside table when we got here and put the sketchpad in my lap, the pencil held in my left hand.

Drawing was a passion of mine, a release to get away from the world when I couldn't lose myself within my power's hold. There was just one person I wanted to draw right now: my soulfinder.

After the vision I had of Adéle and Henri - me and my soulfinder in a past life - his face was fresh in my mind.

I began to draw the soft wisps of his hair, the curve of his sharp facial structure and high cheekbones, the smile that crooked to the right in an almost arrogant way.

As I drew him from the picture in my mind, for just that short amount of time, everything seemed right in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wrickenridge, 2013 - Zed's point of view_

Something that really intrigued me about school was the cliques, the different sorts of groups of students. You had the popular ones who wanted everybody to know everything about them; you had the losers who had no friends and were scared to even talk to someone; you had the science geeks who knew - and weren't adverse to admitting - that they were smarter than everybody else... And the rest of them, I'm sure you know what groups were at your school and which one you belonged in.

My group of friends were classed as "the slackers", which I didn't understand really. Being a slacker means you don't bother trying hard in school, you'd prefer to let everybody else do the work. But me and my friends, we weren't all like that. My best friend Jackson was actually in advanced placement classes and always got the best test results. It was clear to me that we got the name by those in other cliques that looked down on us, that thought just because we rode motorbikes and most of us skipped class a lot it meant we were stupid and lazy, and they didn't bother to get to actually know any of us. Maybe we came across as not very approachable and maybe even slightly intimidating, but I still hated how they judged us because of the people we hung out with.

But that's what high school is like, isn't it? Everybody judges everybody, whether they know them personally or not. It's stupid and irrational, but even I did it. It's a second nature thing, just a part of life that most people continue to do for the rest of their lives.

Stood with the guys near our motorbikes, I watched as the other students arrived at school, none of them looking happy about the fact it was Monday morning and the first day of a new term. I noticed how the few that did look over at me and the guys gave us tentative, almost frightened, looks.

Jackson, a short and thin teenager with a shaved head and lip piercing, narrowed his green eyes beside me and mumbled, "who's that?"

I turned around to look at the school gates, the direction Jackson was looking, to see an unfamiliar motorbike waiting in the queue for the car park. I knew enough about motorbikes to know what this one was: a 2013 Harley-Davidson Electra Glide Classic. It was a beautiful make, this one being a sparkling clean white colour, and a bike I had been wanting since I first saw it but could never afford. In fact, none of the guys in our group could afford such an expensive bike so it certainly drew all of our eyes toward it in awe.

We all watched as the bike turned away from the cars and came over to our little corner in the car park, the driver parking the bike next to Jackson's at the end of the line.

Tom, another friend of mine, whistled under his breath and loudly said, "that's one nice vehicle you have, man."

The driver didn't reply and instead climbed off the bike, revealing a frame that was nearly as tall as my own six foot two. It didn't take me long to realise the driver was a girl, not a boy like I had first presumed. Her body had gentle curves and was clad in black ripped skinny jeans, black Doc Marten boots and a black leather jacket. She took off her red helmet and placed it on the seat of her bike, somehow guessing that it wouldn't get stolen as that sort of crime didn't happen very often in this town. Her hair was a chocolate brown colour, the right side cut into a short bob with a side-swept fringe, and the left side being shaved. I spotted several silver studs going up her ear and she had on dark eye make-up.

Her eyes flickered over to Tom first and she asked, "what was that?"

Tom grinned. He was big with muscles and had blonde hair and blue eyes that always seemed to get attention from girls. He was the cockiest one in the group, always talking to the ladies and the only one that tried to rival me for the role of 'leader of the group'. "I just said that it's a nice vehicle you have there, sweetheart. Beautiful... I just love the sexiness the curves of the bike give off," he said, the innuendo clear in his voice. "Is it fast? Easy to ride?"

"I don't quite think you could handle it," she said. Her accent wasn't American, but I couldn't quite put a name on what it was. There was definitely a hint of English in there, I was sure. She smirked at Tom, revealing dimples in her cheek.

"Oh, I could certainly handle it," he replied, his eyes openly roving up and down her body. "You new, then? What's your name?"

The girl shrugged and continued to smile, mystery written all over her face. Looking at her, I felt a vague sense of familiarity, like I had seen her before, but I couldn't figure out where. Shaking it off, I turned to Jackson and said, "I can see this getting boring pretty quickly. You coming to first lesson?"

"Yeah, sure," he nodded. "It's music, right?"

I nodded and we started to walk off, our backs to the rest of the group and the new girl. "We meeting here again for dinner, Zed?!" I heard Tom shout out from behind me.

"Sure!" I shouted with turning around again, before I looked at Jackson and said, "I think Tom likes the new girl."

"Can you blame him? She's hot," he laughed. "The idiot doesn't realize she's not interested in him though, this could be fun."

* * *

_Olivia's point of view_

The first day at a new school is always the hardest, for both Michael and myself. Sometimes I tried making friends, but most recently I had preferred to keep to myself. This morning I had told myself to do just that but before I had even started classes I had met a group of guys that seemed like my kind of people. Thankfully, I had always felt more comfortable being friends with guys more than girls so it didn't bother me as much as it might have done other people.

A guy called Tom had been especially friendly with me - he was clearly a very big flirter - but he seemed nice enough so I accepted his help of showing me to my morning lessons.

Lessons. Ugh. Just the word made me want to shoot myself in the head. They had been more terrible than I thought they would be, with the rest of the class staring at me, interested by the new girl but not enough to talk to her. It was irritating in a way that they all looked but otherwise ignored me, but then again, I didn't even want to be friends with any of them anyway so that was fine by me.

When the bell for dinner finally rang, I breathed out a loud sigh of relief and swung my backpack over my shoulders before standing up. The rest of the class were already half way out of the door and I was quick to join them, heading to the corner of the car park where the motorbikes were parked. Tom and a few of the other guys had invited me to join them for a dinner there and luckily I had brought my own lunch so I didn't have to go into the canteen, a place I hated - different aged high school kids running about and pushing in the line to get their food? Yeah, no thank you.

Behind the bikes there was a small hill of grass where four of the guys were already sat, two smoking and two eating. Tom was one of the guys smoking and he grinned when he saw me. "Hey, Liv!" He called out. "Come and sit down next to me."

I smiled and went to join them, sitting down on the grass next to Tom. It was obvious to me by the looks he was giving me that he was interested in me, but I had no intentions of ever having a boyfriend. Not unless _he_ magically appeared in this life all of a sudden. Despite this, a little harmless flirting never hurt anybody so I didn't bother with saying anything to Tom about it.

Instead, I said hello to him and the others - who I now remembered to be called Kai, Chris and Joe - and opened my bag to get out the chicken wrap that mum had made me. "You want a cig?" Chris asked me, offering the packet to me.

"No, thanks," I shook my head. "Don't smoke."

I was expecting him to try and pressure me into smoking - weren't that what all guys that hung out in groups that looked like this do? But he surprised me, proving to me that appearance wasn't all it was made out to be. "Fair enough," he nodded once, his ginger hair blowing about in the wind. He looked past me and nodded again at something there, and a moment later I felt the presence of two people sitting down close behind me. "Hey, Zed. Jackson. This here is Olivia, you be nice to her. She's cool." He had a strong Southern twang to his accent.

"Hey, I'm always nice!"

"That wasn't intended for you, Jacks. We all know Zed to be a bit temperamental," Chris grinned, followed by a short chuckle.

"Shut up, Chris," I heard a deep voice answer that seemed to warm up my body just by the tone of it. I could just imagine the eye roll that joined those words. "I'll be nice to her as long as she doesn't do something that makes me dislike her."

"Fair enough," I said, repeating Chris' words. "Same to you. You don't want to get on the wrong side of me."

"Nor me," Zed replied, bringing a small smile to my face.

Looking forward, a movement caught my eye at the edge of the playground not far away from us. Three boys stood laughing whilst another boy - one who had tufts of spiky blonde hair, was chubby and holding a wrap in his hand - laughed in the face of another boy, pushing his shoulder roughly. The boy being pushed was small and skinny for his age, with brown hair and large glasses on his face. He looked timid, his eyes cast towards the floor as he just let the other boy push him around.

And I knew him, the smaller boy I mean.

With anger radiating from my body, I stood up and without looking at the guys I said, "sorry. Just have a little problem to sort out."

I strode off, leaving my backpack on the grass with my chicken wrap on top of it, and stormed off towards the younger boys who couldn't have been any older than fourteen or fifteen. Furious, I finally reached them and stood in front of the smaller boy, glaring at the chubby one.

"Who are you?" He spat, his friends laughing behind me. "You his bodyguard?"

"No, I'm his sister," I replied in a tone that shut his friends up. "Is that my brother's dinner you've stolen?" I gestured towards the wrap in his hand. "Can you not afford your own dinner or are just so greedy that you need to steal my brother's? Or maybe it's just the fact that you're a little dickhead."

"Hey, you can't say those things to me!" He argued. "So what if I stole his dinner? Michael shouldn't be such a loser! He's pathetic."

Usually, I would stay away from bullying as bad as that sounds. Of course I felt sorry for the person but I would prefer not to be involved, my parents always told me that savants had to keep a low profile and not draw too much attention to themselves. But this was different. This was my little brother that was being bullied. And the word 'pathetic' might not be considered that mean seeing as there are much worse words out there, but I knew that Michael would take that personally.

Michael may only be fourteen, but he'd already experienced a lot in his life. At the age of seven he was kidnapped by two savants who had a bad history with my parents and wanted a child of their own. They were nice to Mikey at first, sure, until he tried to escape. And then they started regularly beating him, telling him that he was worthless and pathetic, they even went so far as to tell him that our parents didn't want him because of that. Eventually, just over a year after he'd been taken from us, we found him again but I still heard him crying out in his sleep every now and then, and he was no longer talkative and full of life like he once had been.

So this little punk calling Michael a loser and pathetic... Well, I knew it would just torture Mikey and make him feel terrible and I couldn't bear that.

"What did you just say?" I hissed through clenched teeth, barely even breathing and never taking my eyes off the boy.

"I said that he's pathetic! He didn't even stand up for himself!"

Before I could register my own actions, I stepped forward and shoved the boy so hard that he fell to the ground. Standing above him, I started to speak. My voice was surprisingly calm but even I could hear the menacing tone in my voice, and by the look in the boy's eyes, I was scaring him. _Good_. "You listen here. You and your little friends better leave my brother alone otherwise I won't be happy. And you don't want to see me when I'm not happy. Think of the Hulk's rage and times it by a thousand. If I even see you talking to him, I'll do more than just push you to the ground, you understand?"

"Y-y-yes," he trembled.

"EXCUSE ME!" I turned around in time to see a plain looking teacher rushing towards us. "What is going on here?!" She looked at the situation in front of her and looked up at me, her eyes narrowed. "Are you bullying the younger students? Did you push him down?"

"Well yes, but it wasn't exactly bull-"

"What is your name?" She interrupted me.

"Olivia Edwards," I replied with a sigh, knowing I wouldn't be able to get away with this. I'd been caught red-handed in her eyes, and it was just my luck to get into trouble on my first day here. It's not like it'd be the first time, anyway.

Her eyebrows raised. "Edwards? Are your parents the new English and Maths teachers?" I simply nodded. "Well, then. Come with me, I'm taking you to the principal's office. We'll call your parents down there and see what they think of you bullying younger students."

Sighing in defeat, I followed her across the playground, feeling the eyes of people staring at me and prepared myself for whatever punishment my parents would give me for this.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_So, I kind of feel like I need to defend Olivia a little after the "bullying" thing at the end there. Firstly, I told you a little about Michael's past, so who wouldn't be over-protective of a shy, emotional, little brother like that? She's just defending her brother, even if she does go about it the wrong way by pushing a boy younger than her and threatening him. Also, if you hadn't already noticed, Olivia isn't the happiest of people right now. Her emotions are kind of all over the place - which you'll see in later chapters - and so being moody and 'mean' isn't a far stretch for her._

_So yeah, I just don't want her to come across as a not very likable character, because she will be nicer; right now, she's just a little depressed and has a bit of an attitude problem. _

_But so does Zed._

_Please leave reviews/favourite/follow! :-) xo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to_ sevenofdiamonds7_ and _butterflylion14_ who are the only ones that left reviews, thanks you two! :)_

_Ok, so I hate this chapter. It's too short and it's not even that good. But it needed doing so I could go on with the rest of the story, plus I really wanted to update today but have a few other things to do so I couldn't work on the chapter for a full day like I usually do, I'm so sorry!_

* * *

_Wrickenridge, 2013 - Olivia's point of view_

The next day I found myself stood around the front desk in the chemistry lab with the rest of my class whilst the teacher did a demonstration. I wasn't paying attention, however, nor was I even pretending to. I was stood in between two of Tom's friends - Will and Justin - and I was pretty sure there were others in this class too, but they weren't what were distracting me.

My parents had grounded me for two weeks yesterday after the lunchtime incident, which I thought was completely absurd. My brother and I had both explained that I was just defending him, but my parents still thought I was out of order. That was not what was distracting me either though.

What was distracting me was the guy across from me whom I had never seen before, but still, he somehow felt familiar. He was looking down at the table so I couldn't see his face, just his auburn hair that hung over his face and shone red under the lightbulb's glare. It was like seeing the back of somebody, but still knowing who they were... Except I didn't know he was, it was just a gut instinct I had that said he was familiar and that I should remember him. It was nagging at me, the only thing I could think of, stopping me from focusing on whatever boring demonstration the teacher was showing us.

As if feeling my eyes on him, he looked up and his brown eyes met mine. Still, I didn't recognise him but my mind started tingling as we looked at each other and before I knew what was happening, he and the class started fading from my sight and I was lurched into a vision of the past...

* * *

_Paris, 1840_

Adéle watched Henri disappear around the corner and smiled to herself, letting out a sigh as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. After just one date with Henri, she was madly in love with him. He was such a gentleman and she could already see herself spending the rest of her life with him. He had insisted on walking her home and given her a soft kiss on the cheek before bidding her farewell until next time.

Now in the garden Adéle spun around, only to bump into a tall figure dressed in a grey suit. His auburn hair was slicked back and his brown eyes held friendliness and a hint of something else unreadable as he smiled down at her. "Miss Rousseau," he bowed. "What a pleasure to see you. I was actually coming by here just for that reason. May we have a chance to talk?"

"Mr Facheux," she breathed, a hand on her chest. "You just gave me such a fright, you musn't sneak up on a lady like that!"

He sighed and shook his head with a little chuckle escaping from his lips. He reached out a hand to brush a finger down her cheek as he gently said, "Adéle, my love. Can we stop with the formalities? You and I both know that we know each other well enough to use our first names. Why don't we go around to the bench in the back garden of your house? For years that has been our escape together, let us not waste that."

Adéle pushed his hand away from her and shook her head. "I am with Henri Boulanger now, I told you that. Julien, you and I are just friends and that is all we will ever be. Please stop this."

Julien exhaled a breath in frustration, the smile disappearing off his face. He looked down at her with anger in his eyes. "This is not right!" He exclaimed. "Our entire lives, our parents have told us that we will be wed at the right age. You have always been mine, and you always will be. What makes this other guy so much better for you than I am, hmm?"

"I cannot explain it," she answered him, knowing that he had no idea what savants were and that she would always be forbidden to tell him the truth. "But Henri is important to me, I have a connection with him that I do not have with you." She took his hands into her own. "Julien, I am sorry for hurting you as that was never my intention. You will find happiness... With somebody else. I am with Henri now and I can only be your friend. That is how it is supposed to be between us."

"I don't accept that," he shook his head and pulled his hands out of her grip roughly. "I do not accept that at all. We are supposed to be together, married, until death do we part. And I am going to make sure that happens, Adéle; I am going to make sure that you do not end up with Henri and you will thank me for it one day."

"Julien!" She called out as he began to walk away. "Please do not do anything reckless," she begged. "Please don't hurt Henri." That last sentence came out strangled with worry - she knew very well that Julien had had anger problems since he was younger, probably because his father used to beat him and he had to keep it a secret for so long, and violence was usually how he handled things.

She prayed to all of the Gods that he wouldn't use violence this time. She tried to picture a life where she didn't get to see Henri's beautiful blue eyes... And decided she couldn't live a life like that.

* * *

_Zed's point of view_

Chemistry bored me, it honestly did. As the teacher demonstrated what happened when you mixed two certain chemicals together, my mind zoned out to memories of the past weekend. The guys and I had gone out of town to a party that Jackson's cousin was holding, and I had got into a fight with some guy, messed him up pretty badly as I was a lot tougher than he was. Thankfully, nobody called the police, but it turns out the guy is in some sort of gang and now word has it his gang are "after me", whatever that means.

My mum had instantly realized that I'd got into a fight because of my bust lip, not just because she read my thoughts, and had grounded me for a week. Dad on the other hand said that instead of being grounded, I should just have extra shifts on the ski lift, so that was the agreement they came to. I understood that they had to give me some sort of punishment, but they knew that I hated working there. Well, I guess that was the point then, wasn't it? Still, it wasn't fair.

"Olivia?" I heard Noah - a tall guy with auburn hair that I had never really talked to but had a few classes with - say and looked up to see a frown on his face as he looked at the new girl who was stood in front of me. "Are you okay? You look a little faint."

By now, the teacher and the rest of the class had gone quiet and were looking our way. Suddenly, Olivia fell backwards but thanks to my quick reflexes and the fact I was stood right behind her, I managed to catch her and lower her slowly to the ground whilst keeping her in my arms. A few students were asking what was wrong with her but I didn't look up at them, instead focusing my attention on the girl.

Her eyelids fluttered, her long eyelashes flitting up and down, before they slowly opened, leaving me now looking down into her hazel eyes. I had thought they were brown at first, but I now noticed they were hazel, a light golden brown, and the left eye had little flecks of green in. "Olivia?" I said gently as her eyes came into focus.

She looked up and met my eyes. Her eyes widened and she gasped lightly, her left hand reaching up to touch my cheek. "Henri?" she whispered before passing out again.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wrickenridge, 2013 - Olivia's point of view_

My eyes opened slowly, my vision blurred as I looked upwards into the bright lights on the ceiling before I blinked repeatedly a few times to get my vision back to normal. Looking to my left, I saw an open cupboard that showed bandages and medicine in and quickly came to the assumption that I was laid on a bed in the nurse's office at school. For just a very short second, I wondered why... But then I remembered. I remembered the vision and I remembered Julien and I remembered waking up and seeing... Henri, as I knew him to be called in my latest version of visions. I was right there, in Henri's arms and looking into his oh-so-familiar deep blue eyes that I had loved looking into for as long as I can recall. Had I imagined it, or had it really happened? Had I really, finally, found my one true love in this life?

Feeling like I was being watched, I slowly turned my head to the right.. And there he was, sat on a chair next to the bed and looking straight at me. I liked to think that he had stayed to watch over me and protect me, but I knew that most probably wasn't the case; after all, he never knew who I was when we first met in any of my lives as far as I knew. It was an endless torture for me every time. I looked at him and noted his rugged appearance, the messy hair and the leather jacket, completely different to how I had seen him as Henri, completely different to the other styles he had had in our past lives, and was struck by how his face was still the same. The expression was different, though. Instead of the friendly and warm and loving one I was used to seeing, he looked... Sad. Like he'd had a hard, tough life, and the bags under his eyes - which probably went unnoticed by most people, but I noticed these little details about him - made it look as if he barely got any sleep. He had the sort of face that said: "I hate the world and the world hates me and that's the way it has always been." It kind of pained me to see him look so depressed, yet intimidating and scary at the same time, as it was new to me to see him like that.

So, I knew he was different. I knew that he wasn't Henri from 1840, I really did. But still, I had to know. I had to ask because I was silently praying that for once, just this one time, the universe would let him recognise me and who I was to him. I had to ask. So I did. "Do you know who I am?" I blurted.

He frowned, his eyes narrowing a little with the movement. "Yes, of course I do," he said slowly. My heart swelled and a smile spread across my face in europhia. "You're Olivia Edwards, the new girl. Tom's friend." The smile quickly fell from my face and a wave of disappointment fell on me as I realized he simply meant that he knew me now, not as I knew him. "I'm Zed, remember?"

Zed. One of Tom's motorbike friends. I had been in his presence already and hadn't even realised it- how stupid could I have been?! I'd even talked to him a little, how did I not recognise the deep, warm tone of his voice that I knew as well as my own? I sighed and sat up, surprised that I didn't feel dizzy like I usually did if I had a vision whilst awake and not in a dream. I swung my legs over the bed so I was sat sideways, facing him.

"Right, yeah, Zed," I said with a few nods of my head. "What happened? Did I seriously pass out in chem class?" Embarrassed, I winced.

"Yeah," he said bluntly, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "Listen, I'm just curious," his eyes met mine again, "but you called me Henri before you passed out again. Why?"

Here it was, the moment where I had to decide how much to tell him. Should I confess about my power of seeing my past lives and how he was in every one of them? Should I confess about the fact we were soulfinders in all of those lives? My heart longed to tell him, but there was a large part of me that was telling me to keep my mouth shut about it for now. How did I know he was going to accept me straight away and not push me away and break my heart? It was a cowardly thing to do to not tell him because I was scared of being hurt, but I just couldn't make myself tell him. I promised myself that one day I would, but not right now when we barely even knew each other.

"I guess you just reminded me of somebody I used to know, I'm sorry," I explained. It wasn't exactly lying but it still felt wrong and unnatural to not tell him the whole truth. "What time is it?"

"Everybody went for dinner about ten minutes ago," Zed replied; I still couldn't get over the fact his eyes weren't as welcoming as they normally were in my visions. "The nurse is seeing to a lad with a bust nose, asked me to stay with you. You wanna go outside for dinner? I gave one of the guys your bag and coat so they'll have them near the bikes."

"Sure." I climbed off the bed and swayed to the side a little. Zed put a hand on my back to steady me for a moment before letting go when I seemed steady. "Thank you," I smiled gratefully at him. I didn't understand where this slight dizziness had come from as it was never normally this bad but I kept that to myself and followed Zed out of the room. Maybe it had been different this time because my soulfinder was not just in my past but my present; I hoped it was just a one-off so I didn't have to go through these waves of dizziness and fainting every time I had a vision.

It wasn't that long later when I found myself sat outside on the grass with the guys - whom I had finally learned all the names of: Zed, Tom, Jackson, Kai, Chris, Joe, Will and Justin - and eating my lunch. Although there were other spots for me to sit at, I chose to sit next to Zed because although I had only just realized he was my soulfinder I already felt like I wanted to spend every single moment with him. _Oh God I sound like a psycho stalker_, I thought to myself in dismay.

I looked to my left at Zed, who was eating a turkey sandwich and looking down at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, his eyebrows furrowed together. I wondered what he was thinking about? It was unlikely he was thinking about me but still, I hoped. I looked at the curve of his sharp jaw and his long eyelashes like a lovestruck little girl. Zed intrigued me, not just because he was my soulfinder, but because I sensed that he was a very complex character and felt like it was my job to learn all of his secrets and meet the real him, which I didn't think I had done yet.

I looked away before anybody realized how intensely I was staring at Zed. And then I saw _him_. The auburn haired guy that was called Julien in 1840, the one that had distracted me in class, was sat on a wall. He was next to a guy that looked vaguely like Zed, with the golden brown skin and dark hair, and was wearing glasses. A game of chess was between them and they were playing it intently, although after watching them for a minute or two I realized that the auburn haired guy kept stealing glances in my direction every now and then.

I nudged Zed in his side to get his attention and when he looked up at me questioningly, I nodded towards the guy and asked, "who's that? The one in our chemistry class?"

"Oh, that's Noah Sawyer. That's my brother Yves sat with him, they're friends even though Yves' a year older. They're both major geeks," he laughed, "but Noah doesn't seem like a bad guy. Why do you ask?"

I faked a smile. "Just trying to get to know my new classmates. So that's your older brother? You look a lot like him." I tried to sound casual, like I wasn't really bothered about his life but I don't know if that's how it sounded or not. I hope it did.

Zed shrugged. "I don't see it really, we're complete opposites. I have six older brothers, most people say that I look like Trace the most. He's the oldest," he explained. He looked away from Noah and Yves and back at me, a sly smile on his face. "Can I ask you something, Olivia?"

Curious about the cunning tone to his voice, I answered slowly. "Um, I guess so..."

"Your dad is my new maths teacher," he said. "He seems... Strict. In our first lesson with him he gave us three pieces of homework and do you have any idea how difficult that work is? Then, he called me over when class ended and suggested that I do extra work for some reason and it wasn't like I could say no, he's my teacher. He's your dad so obviously you know him well, so do you know how I could get out of this extra work? I hate maths, I don't want this. What can I do?"

I laughed at the distraught look on his face and the fact that he wasn't the first person to approach me about this out of all the schools I had been to. "I'll talk to him for you if you want, tell him it's too much for you. But you should know that he doesn't do this with everybody. He's taught at a lot of schools and if he sees test results from one or two students that are really impressive, he really pushes them and gives them extra work to do. It may seem tiring and hard, but you'd really benefit from it- he is good at his job. He must have seen something special in your work and thought you had potential. But whatever, I'll talk to him for you."

Zed seemed taken aback by this and I got the feeling that not many teachers paid special attention to him in a good way, which saddened me if it was being honest. "Let me think about it, okay? Thanks, Olivia." He smiled at me before returning to his sandwich.

I looked away too, a smile on my face. It felt good to have a normal conversation with him. It wasn't the start of a relationship or an epic love story or something that resembled the memories of our past lives together, but it was a start on a friendship... And that was good enough for me for now.

* * *

At home, I sat on the window seat in my bedroom with my sketchbook in my lap. I was sketching the image of Zed looking down at his sandwich, angst clear in the lines etched on his face. I looked up from the paper when my door creaked open and I was about to get angry and say they should have knocked, when a little blonde head peered around the door. My little brother came into the room, leaving the door open behind him, and walked straight over to me. I put the sketchbook and pencil on the floor, knowing what he wanted to do and I was right. Zachary came over and sat on my knee, his little face looking up at me. Zac had always said that I was his favourite person, even more so than our parents, and he looked up to me a lot which I loved.

"What's up with you, eh?" I asked, giving him a little squeeze after wrapping my arms around him. "Who do you think you are coming into my room? I never said that you could, you cheeky bugger."

Zac giggled, his hazel eyes lighting up. "I missed you when you were at school, Livvy!"

"But you were at school too! Are you enjoying it? Have you made any friends?"

"Lots!" He nodded his head enthusiastically, with a grin on his face. "There's Jamie and Lewis and Hannah and Avery and Logan and Mason and Jade and even more!" He paused for a moment before asking, "Livvy, who's Zed and why did you have a picture of him in your mind to copy on your paper?"

I rolled my eyes, unsurprised. Although he was only five, Zac had already shown signs of what his savant power was despite the fact most of us didn't until we were about seven. He seemed to be able to sense thoughts- not exactly read them properly (not yet, anyway) but he picked up small things from other people's minds every now and then. I constantly had mental shields up, but still, Zac was able to get snippets from my thoughts so we figured his power must be strong already.

"Zed's a guy I met at school," I answered him in a gentle voice. "He's one of my friends."

"Why were you drawing him?"

"Because I like to draw... And do you want to know a secret?" When he nodded, I leant in closer and whispered, "I think he has a nice face and would make a very pretty picture."

Zac laughed loudly at this, probably laughing more over the fact that he thought he knew a secret than what I had actually said. "Well, he likes you, Livvy. I can tell."

"Oh yeah, and how's that?"

"Because he smiled at you," Zac frowned at me like I was stupid for not knowing this knowledge. "Why would he smile at you if he didn't like you? I only ever smile at people that I like. Plus, you're pretty and nice so why wouldn't he like you?"

"Well that is very true," I said, trying and failing to repress a smile. "When I think about it like that, of course it's clear that he likes me."

"Exactly!" Zac grinned and jumped down off my knee. "Mum bought me some paints, will you come and paint with me? I want to be good at drawing and painting like you are, Livvy."

"Sure I will," I smiled at him.

It was strange how I could be lost in my own thoughts, thinking about how sad my soulfinder looked in this life and feeling a little down because of it myself, then all Zac had to do was come along and say a few words and I felt better instantly. I knew that I could always rely on him to make me smile.

* * *

_Author's note: So the last scene with Olivia and Zac wasn't really necessary and I was going to delete it after I wrote it buuuuut I thought it was a cute little moment so I decided to keep it in. _

_Please leave reviews, they're much appreciated! xo _


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry that this isn't a chapter.

See the thing is, I'm struggling to write the next chapter even though I'm really into writing this story and haven't even wrote that much of it yet.

I don't want to push it and end up writing a rushed and rubbish chapter so I'm going to put this on hold for a bit I'm afraid. Unlike the other stories I've put on hold though, **I promise I will definitely come back to this story in the future.**

To make up for stopping this story, I'm going to be a starting a new one which I hope to post either today or tomorrow.

Charlotte xo


End file.
